El Internado Inazuma
by Crisabela
Summary: Los chicos ya ganaron el TFI y ahora deben concentrarse en sus estudios. En el momento decisivo una extraña invitación llega a las manos de los jugadores invitándoles a un internado especial. Se encontrarán con viejos y nuevos amigos, aventuras y cómo no, amor.


**No me juzguen mucho, este es mi primer fic así que intenté hacerlo todo lo mejor posible, ¡disfrutad! **

**Recuerdo que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen y son de Level 5 (Unos demonios que mataron a Atsuya)**

**Nota: En este fic los chicos tienen 16 y las chicas 15 (Medio-Imposible) y van a pasar a la secundaria. **

**Nota 2: Aparece UN oc. Algunos personajes inventados como los profesores.**

**Nota 3: Creo que las parejas que voy a poner son GoenjixNatsumi, EndoxAki, HarunaxTachimukai, Mi Ocx(Sorpresa)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La invitación**

Seguro que alguna vez te preguntaste cómo era posible que los jugadores del Raimon y el Inazuma Japón siempre estuviesen jugando al fútbol y no se fijaban en sus estudios. Bien, pues esta es una historia ubicada después del TFI. Los chicos ya han ganado y se deben concentrar en sus estudios...

Era una mañana despejada y el sol resplandecía. Los chicos se encontraban en un breve periodo vacío antes de pasar a la secundaria. Estaban muy deprimidos pensando en que se iban a separar de sus compañeros, con quienes estuvieron juntos toda la vida. Se habían reunido todos una última vez antes de separarse aunque aún no habían decidido a dónde ir.

—Bueno...¿habéis elegido ya una secundaria? —Preguntó de repente Endou.

—Aún no. —Una respuesta común de todos los demás, también se incluyen a las gerentes en el grupo.

Un incómodo silencio invadió en lugar. Nadie se atrevía a profundizar sobre el tema y se miraban los unos a los otros, una pelirroja corriendo rompió el ambiente.

—¡Chicos! —Exclamaba mientras ondeaba una carta al aire.

—¿Qué te pasa Natsumi? —Preguntó Goenji.

—Mirad esto. —Sacó la hoja que había dentro, la puso en medio del corro que habían formado y la empezó a leer— Queridos jugadores del Inazuma Japón, se les envía esta carta para invitarles a la secundaria del Internado Inazuma, un lugar en el que podrán ponerse al día con sus estudios fácil y gratuitamente y además, si su casa está lejos no importa ya que el lugar es un internado. La invitación es especial puesto que el servicio está reservado para los mejores jugadores del mundo así que podrían encontrarse con viejos amigos del torneo. Les esperamos, el Director.

—Increíble...—Fue lo único que pudo decir Aki.

—Pues a mi me parece una gran escuela. —Comentó Kidou.

—Yo se lo voy a preguntar a mi madre. —Dijo Tachimukai con un gran brillo en los ojos.

—Y yo. —Secundaron los demás.

Y así se acabó la conversación. En realidad lo que les impulsó a hacerlo tan rápido fue la idea de que podrían estar juntos en esa secundaria además de tener una gran educación. Al día siguiente todos se encontraban subidos en el bus que usaban antiguamente. Para unos fue fácil convencer a sus padres, para otros difícil y otros casi mueren por preguntarlo. Desgraciadamente el equipo no estaba al completo, algunos ya tenían plazas reservadas en importantes escuelas y los únicos que alcanzaron a ir eran: Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Yuuto Kidou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fubuki Shiro, Tachimukai Yuuki y por supuesto Natsumi, Aki y Haruna también.

—Me muero por ver cómo es esa escuela. —Dijo Endou mientras no despegaba la cara de la ventana— ¡Mirad, creo que es esa!

Todos se movieron hacia las ventanas y efectivamente, había un gran edificio con el nombre "Internado Inazuma". Era de un tamaño espectacular, tan grande como un palacio aunque sea un poco exagerado. Resumiendo, parecía la casa de la pareja más rica de Inazuma Town.

—Vamos entrando. —Dijo Natsumi, estaba claro que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de edificios. Muchos "wow" invadieron el lugar mientras que miraban a su alrededor aún sin poder creérselo. A pesar de todo parecía que Natsumi miraba con un poco de incomodidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Preguntó Haruna.

—No es eso, es que un tiempo antes estuve en un sitio así con mi mejor amiga y me trae recuerdos. Se llamaba...

—Mika Hoshino. —Completó otra voz.

—No puede ser...—Natsumi se giró y se encontró con una gran figura con cabello castaño y esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba— ¡Mika! —Se abalanzó directamente a los brazos de su amiga— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enteré de que ibas a venir y para darte una sorpresa he llegado unos días antes y ya tengo una habitación para las dos. —Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, hacía años que no se veían.

—¿Cuándo empieza el semestre?

—Habéis llegado justo, mañana es el primer día. —Por detrás de ella apareció un señor vestido con un traje muy elegante y aparentemente también muy caro— Oh, director.

—Encantado. Vosotros debéis de ser los miembros del Inazuma Japón. Bienvenidos al Internado Inazuma, espero que tengáis una agradable estancia. Toda la información que necesiteis os la puede dar vuestra nueva guía, Mika. —Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de reverencia y se alejaba— Guiales bien.

—Entendido. —Respondió ella aunque él ya no la podía oír— Bueeenooo...¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

—Ah, claro. —Natsumi la agarró de la muñeca y se acercó a los chicos— Chicos, esta es Mika. Mika, estos son el Inazuma Japón.

Todos se fueron presentando uno a uno aunque Mika ya sabía más o menos quiénes eran ,pues les había visto muchas veces en la televisión.

—Tendríais que ir dejando vuestras maletas. Para las habitaciones teneis que formar grupos de cuatro, seguidme. —Mika empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas— Podeis elegir la habitación que querais y formar cualquier grupo de cuatro que os apetezca. Natsumi, tú te vienes conmigo.

—Claro pero, ¿Aki y Haruna pueden venir con nosotras?

—Por supuesto, así seremos cuatro justas. ¡Vamos! —Las chicas siguieron a Mika a una de las numerosas puertas y entraron dejando a los chicos a su suerte. —Yo ya me he pedido la cama de arriba de una de las literas, vosotras podeis decidirlo como querais.

Las chicas empezaron a discutir durante mucho tiempo hasta que porfin llegaron a un acuerdo. Natsumi debajo de Mika, Haruna en la cama superior de la otra litera y Aki debajo. Eran muy rápidas, desempaquetaron y organizaron todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al contrario que cuando estaban decidiendo el orden de camas. Cuando estuvieron listas salieron de la habitación y se encontrarona todos los chicos esperando con mala cara.

—Habéis tardado demasiado. —Comentó Kidou muy molesto.

—Dejalas, todo el mundo necesita su tiempo. —Las defendió Fubuki sonriendo.

—Culpad a las bestias de allí, han gastado veinte minutos sólo para decidir qué cama usaban. —Los chicos se reían mientras las chicas se sonrojaban. A partir de allí Mika hizo de guía y les mostró todo el internado, que era muy completo. El despacho del director, la piscina, las clases eran muy grandes, una biblioteca muy completa y finalmente, después de pasar por todo el sitio fueron a la cafetería donde se encontraron a dos caras muy conocidas.

—¡Rococo! ¡Fidio! —Exclamó Endou al ver a los dos conversando.

—¿Endo? —Dijeron a la vez mientras se giraban para observar quién los había llamado.

—¿A vosotros también os han invitado?

—Sí, hemos llegado un día antes que vosotros. —En ese momento sonó la megafonía.

—Atención, reúnanse todos en el salón de actos para la ceremonia de bienvenida antes de comenzar las clases mañana.

Los chicos dejaron su conversación a un lado y siguieron a Mika hasta el lugar antes mencionado. Era todo un aburrimiento, que si os sintáis agusto que si esto y lo otro...todos acabaron medio muertos. Después de que todo el discurso acabara cada uno se metió en su habitación correspondiente y se fueron a dormir sin decir nada. Lo más temible que podía haber en ese sitio eran los discursos asesinos.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Está aceptable? ¿Me dejais reviews?**


End file.
